Not the Same as Them
by CrimsonNi
Summary: Two years after the war, peace literally exists! But despite Naruto having everything he wants, Sasuke notices that something is off with him and he his willing to push the limits to figure out what. SasuNaruSasu some hints of other couples and a little bit of OOCness
1. Prologue

Ohayo Folks!

So I thought of a new story literally the day I came back to work after vacation and I couldn't help but feel so many emotions when thinking of the scenes. Granted, the color and details are so much more vivid and I know for a fact I'm not talented enough to accurately describe everything, but I don't want these thoughts haunting my mind long enough until they dust and disappear. So I thought it best to do my best and see where it goes.

Unlike my other story where I give you the music hits of my playlists, for this story, I'll give you the latest anime (or other—you never know) pics that are swimming the interwebs! For this first chapter, I decided to introduce the image we probably are VERY familiar with by now: (bit -.– ly - / - 1ux44ti). It saddens me that this series is almost ending ='[ but it will forever and always remain as a classic that taught me the best ethical lessons.

Anyway, please enjoy the story and if you enjoy this, perhaps you'll enjoy my other story **Always a Sin**. Thanks so much for reading, and please review!

Eggs and Bacon,

CrimsonNi

~*NUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU*~

**Prologue:**

It has always been fairly easy to think a mistake can only be made once, after the first time is learned from. Suppose a mistake occurs so frequently that it's no longer viewed as a mistake, but a habit?

Suppose that habit becomes such a characteristic that it becomes a problem?

And suppose that problem persists until it becomes a disease?

Then suppose that disease weakens you so much that it becomes terminal?

Suppose love isn't any different…


	2. Journey to Peace

Ohayo Folks!

So I know the prologue seemed very short and vague but sometimes that kind of suspense and vagueness is needed xD. But here is chapter one, kind of like an exposition of sorts, I hope you enjoy it. I am still debating, however if I should keep it third person POV or switch it to Sasuke's POV…hmm.

Here's a pic to enjoy of our lovely Naru-chan =3 : deviantart/com/ art/ Uzumaki – Naruto- 370566338

Anyway, please enjoy the story and if you enjoy this, perhaps you'll enjoy my other story **Always a Sin**. Thanks so much for reading, and please review!

Eggs and Bacon,

CrimsonNi

~*NUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU*~

**Chapter One:**

War is an ugly thing. No matter what side 'wins', everyone loses in the end. Whether in lives, in finance, in property loss, in emotion; it's never a wanted outcome. The Fourth Shinobi War was no different in that regard. The Shinobi Alliance won by a breath and the expression of victory was contagious, but the aftermath was instant. All five nations knew they lost so many good soldiers, and they knew their home lives would never be the same. Despite all best efforts, their confidence was shaken about the future. Yet, there that blonde-haired idiot stood in all his exhausted glory, smiling at everyone like not a single bad thing had happened. Covered in dirt and blood and wounds that possibly even Kurama was too tired to heal, there Naruto stood, continuously providing the image of hope everyone needed. Even when he fell, feeling so unbearably tired from using so much chakra, he turned to look at Sasuke with a face contorted in odd concentration; "We did it," he airily whispered. His eyes were half-lidded, his lips not even moving correctly to form the words, but sure enough, he lulled his head to the side and passed out like any true hero would. Sasuke, despite feeling reluctant to do so—not like he trusted anyone aside from Naruto—he too collapsed and fell asleep.

*TWO YEARS LATER*

The path to peace was not something that could easily be attained. Humans were naturally emotional creatures that learned that anger, in correlation to hatred, was a natural response to certain circumstances. To teach peace, forgiveness, and happiness, it took a lot philosophy that was much easier to teach to the younger generations than the older ones. The stubbornness of the older generations made the process feel longer than reality, but in due time, subtle changes were beginning to be seen. All five nations set the example with peace treaties and alliances that set forth future projects to connect everyone in some way; it went even as far as eradicating all debt and budget limits so that everyone could equally work together.

As for individually, Konoha was really big on the changes. There was the matter of Sasuke Uchiha, whom many could not personally forgive for his criminal acts and behavior, but as expected, Naruto stepped in to defend his best friend. He proposed an idea, thought together by him and Shikamaru to implant a specially made chip to monitor Sasuke's every move in addition to a fuck-ton of therapy (his exact words). Although it took a lot of convincing for the council, Tsunade, and all Kages to agree, they all came to an agreement. Sasuke wasn't very enthusiastic, in fact the idea made him want to punch Naruto in the throat, but taking a deep breath, he realized there was nothing else for him to do but comply. He was still _majorly_ pissed about the Konoha v. Itachi history but like Naruto told him as they recovered in the hospital, Itachi was a smart, grown man who weighed his options and concluded that nothing else was more important than Sasuke's wellbeing. It wasn't that Konoha was in the right, but the past was the past by this point so it was just best to forgive, move on, and respect that Itachi loved him more than anything imaginable, even his clan. The dobe was surprisingly mature as he voiced his opinion, but that nervous chuckle would escape him every once in a while since he didn't want to step on any land mines.

Sasuke never responded to him but Naruto was certain he heard, and Sasuke was sure of this every time he raised his head and caught Naruto smiling at him with the softest expression he could conjure up.

Things progressed from then on with Naruto forming a protection act with Gaara and Bee for the biju, carefully selecting specific people to become _jinchūriki to disallow any future attempts at making the biju into weapons of war. Sasuke eventually became a captain in ANBU, still attending his sessions when possible and having his whereabouts reported to the Hokage in monthly intervals, while Sakura was promoted into assistant head at the hospital (Shizune being promoted to Head of the Hospital). Meanwhile, there was an __extreme__ high demand for Naruto to be promoted into the Hokage position but with his young age, lack of knowledge and experience in politics, and his Genin status, there had to be a delay in the promotion for some training. Not that Tsunade minded; she was willing to hold onto the seat until Naruto was ready to become Hokage. So two years passed of office meetings, late nights, building new buildings and bridges, adding additions, and more. _

_ But despite so much positivity going around, it didn't mean Sasuke could just throw his cynicism aside. He still hated the sun early in the morning, he still found the women around the village to be obnoxious, and he still believed he was superior to everyone else around him. He wanted to mentally add Naruto somewhere on that list, but to be honest, that was so different nowadays. Naruto was still Naruto; goofy, energetic, unpredictable, boisterous, but Sasuke had begun to notice that Naruto was…off. He couldn't put his finger on it but there was definitely something minute and solid. Sasuke had begun to notice things when Naruto began eating alone and slowly refused invitations to eat with others. Now, he didn't just do this out of the blue, but instead of the usual 5 times a week, it became 4. Sasuke brushed it off as Hokage training consuming more of his time. Then there was the small little backpack Naruto began walking around with; he never opened it or talked about what was inside to anyone. He never acted suspicious or nervous whenever someone questioned him about the bag, but at the same time, he would never answer the initial question. Then there were the conversations! Now Sasuke isn't much of a conversationalist himself, this was something he knew was a character flaw, but he always relied on Naruto or Sakura to make up for that and do most of the talking. Yet, most days he saw Naruto and shared a meal with him, he was more quiet. Not completely, since his booming laugh would still carry over to a few tables across the room, but he definitely knocked himself down a peg. _

_ The frustrating thing was that this wasn't something Sasuke could talk about with someone; how would he even bring it up? No one else seemed to notice the odd behavior so it was a safe bet that everyone would just look at Sasuke as if he were being paranoid. Maybe he was…no, when an Uchiha had a gut feeling that meant they were on the right track. However, Sasuke didn't have much time to dwell on Naruto when he was continuously sent on missions and rarely saw Naruto to begin with. The person he was seeing more often, though, was Sakura. Since the beginning of time—because it must certainly be written in stone somewhere—Sasuke always disliked Sakura and what she stood for, but he could internally admit that throughout the moments, she was maturing and becoming much more tolerable. She was most impressive when she spoke about anatomy and medicine, which made Sasuke wonder if she had been this confident to begin with, would he have taken more of a liking to her? He would still catch some longing gazes, some lingering touches here and there, but she restrained herself well enough for him to let it slid multiple times. But it was also these times Sasuke noticed Naruto was in his 'quiet' mode, almost as if to give them some privacy. He noticed Naruto no longer asked Sakura out for ramen or dinner…maybe he moved on? There were rumors that he had been talking to Hinata so that made some sense, yet the puzzle piece still didn't seem to fit in his head. In the end, Sasuke could only conclude that Naruto was growing up into some fine shinobi; he couldn't always be the loud fool._

_~*NUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU*~_

_**This chapter isn't very long either, but as mentioned above, this is more like an exposition chapter to get most of the details out of the way. Tell me if you prefer 3**__**rd**__** POV or 1**__**st**__** POV from Sasuke's perspective? Please review =3 and thanks so much!**_


	3. MMC?

Ohayo Folks!

Second chapter, whoo hoo! So excited and glad I could get it out. Wrote this while it was pouring rain outside, after work, while I was feeling a little under the weather. If you notice some difference in my writing style, that maybe why..or I'm just over-thinking things again. Anyways, read away and enjoy!

Here's a pic of Tachi, my new favorite character! Although I did envision him a bit fatter and adorbs, this pretty much summed up how he should look : deviantart/com/art/ sasUKE-cAt- 76072665

Anyway, please enjoy the story and if you enjoy this, perhaps you'll enjoy my other story **Always a Sin**. Thanks so much for reading, and please review!

Eggs and Bacon,

CrimsonNi

~*NUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU*~

**Chapter Two:**

The sound of a plate crashing onto the floor accompanied by some hissing and cursing woke Sasuke from his sleep. The dreadful rays of the sun pierced through his window even though he was sure he closed the curtains last night, which only meant someone else opened them to sabotage his mood for the morning. _God dammit_, Sasuke thought. He was sure his house wasn't being robbed at the moment, but there was still an urge to go investigate what that noise was. Without wasting another moment, Sasuke got out of bed and headed towards his kitchen, where he heard a voice angrily snapping presumably at Tachi.

"Stupid fucking cat! It's all your fault! Now it's everywhere!"

"Is there any reason why you're verbally abusing my cat?"

Upon entering the kitchen, Sasuke noted the shattered plate on the ground with eggs, sausage, and something else he couldn't identify. Tachi, his cat was quietly sitting by the sidelines with his tail curled at his feet as he licked one of his paws. Then there was Sakura, dressed in nothing but an over-sized t-shirt—that Sasuke was certain wasn't his because he never wore large-sized clothing and he wasn't that big where it would drape off her body either. Sakura should have blushed at seeing Sasuke's peeved face but it was more because he was shirtless and had bed hair.

"S-Sasuke, you're up! I was just making you breakfast," she said with a nervous laugh.

Sasuke gave very little attention despite being the one in asking the question (which she didn't answer) since he turned towards Tachi and bent to pick him up. Instantly, the cat leapt up into his owner's arms and purred a magnificent purr, ecstatic to receive such a good morning. He squirmed this way and that trying to get Saskue to thread his fingers through every strand of fur, which Sasuke could only happily comply to. Tachi's extra need for attention was his way of apologizing for causing a mess that he no doubt instigated since he hated Sakura. Sasuke, however, was thankful for the unexpected turn of events; in this case, it wasn't Sasuke trying to be his usual asshole self, no, it was just…Sakura had to be the worst cook known to mankind. Tachi was just trying to save his owner from the worst experience that a human body can endure, that was all. Hiding the little shivers of disgust that ghosted over his spine, Sasuke set Tachi down and carefully made his way towards the pantry where the cat food was located. The whole process was a quiet ordeal, a routine very familiar to Sasuke and Tachi, but Sakura felt awkward and…left out.

This wasn't her first time residing at the Uchiha residence; it tended to be inevitable, somehow, how the two ended up working late night shifts or finishing up some extensive missions, many times not even correlated with one another, yet they would bump into each other frequently. It just got to the point that at one night, Saskue blindly followed Sakura to her apartment and face planted onto her couch while she retreated to her bedroom to catch some sleep. Surprisingly, much to Sasuke's delight, it wasn't awkward the next morning; Sakura simply smiled, handed him a cup of coffee, instructed him how to lock up, and hurried off to the hospital. The arrangement and whole "no strings attached" vibe made Sasuke extremely content, but if he could find something to complain about, it would be the old women of the neighborhoods staring at them as if they've committed a horrific sin. He'd given them ugly stares right back but that only seemed to intensify their stink eyes…Sakura merely shrugged it off as old values making them prejudice but that never mollified Saskue enough to not hate the stares even less.

"Sasuke?" Sakura tried again, trying to get his attention.

"I'll eat out. I have to buy Tachi some cat food anyways."

With a huff, Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and scowled. "You're always eating out now. I'm beginning to think you don't like my cooking, Sasuke."

It took way too much effort not to roll his eyes or scoff at the understatement. Again, he really wasn't trying to be an asshole, but he _loathed_ Sakura and cooking in the same sentence. "I have to head out early."

"But it's your day off!"

"I'm going to spar with Naruto," Sasuke said with a gruff. He was beginning to grow irritated with the questions.

"Sasuke…don't you remember what Naruto said? He's off to Suna for a few days."

At this, Sasuke nearly lost all ounces of patience within himself. Everyone had been so busy for the past few weeks that they had to resort to scheduling to see each other. Naruto had been the moron to schedule this day and time _specifically_ because he was free. Now that motherfucker is gone, on a mission, to _Suna_, for the next few days?! Sakura had given Sasuke a questioning look that he brushed off as he stormed away to shower and change. He hastily turned on the shower and set it at a boiling level, just as he preferred, and basked in the steaming water for a few minutes. His normally pale skin immediately turned a dangerous red, shades of it cascading down his spine and torso, all the way down to the tips of his toes. Those minutes gave Sasuke time to sift through his memories of when Naruto could have possibly mentioned he was leaving. He hadn't seen him yesterday or the day before, so it had to have been late Sunday evening. He remembered Naruto inhaling the food set on the table with the rest of the gang and Kiba making of fun of him when he nearly choked on a piece of steak. Did they even speak to each other that night? Blurry images raced through Sasuke's mind, suddenly reminding him that he had gotten fairly drunk that night so if he did speak to Naruto, he clearly wasn't coherent. Then again, did Naruto know this and tell him regardless? Naruto wouldn't be that stupid…would he?

For Sasuke it would have been entirely too easy to say that yes, Naruto would be stupid enough to tell a drunk friend that he was cancelling their sparring match, but that didn't seem to be the case. This felt…too coincidental for Sasuke's tastes. Putting aside the fact that they barely talk or see each other, they haven't sparred together in a long while and that was beginning to be a problem. Sparring for the two of them was like some religious tradition for someone else; it was a moment of peace and clarity as well as a moment of raw energy littered with adrenaline. It was a moment of blood pumping so loudly that it nearly impaired their ears for good. The sweat would slick their skin and ring about a strong musk that buried so deep within their nostrils that it threatened to stay there until they were done and bathed. Their muscles would spasm and ache with enough force to feel paralyzed while their lungs worked into overdrive to keep them breathing. But it was a desired sort of pain that forced both parties to push and push until they collapsed. Sasuke could see the idiot's face too, trembling in exhaustion, caked in dirt, but happy as a three year old with a balloon. That tired but husky voice calling him a _Teme_, those blue eyes spiraling and twinkling in endless excitement, that tan skin falling into a relaxed state until it turned into an earthy brown…

Sasuke felt a chill run up his spine and realized he had run the shower cold. Just how long was he standing there thinking about Naruto?! After shutting off the shower and toweling himself off, Sasuke headed out to dress but found the house to be silent. Putting on a simple t-shirt and sweat pants, true enough, Sakura left a note on the kitchen table, which he noticed was all clean from the mess earlier.

_Sasuke,_

_ I cleaned the kitchen and headed off to work. Make sure you eat something and please do something other than play with your cat…_

_Love,_

_Sakura_

A scowl found its way on Sasuke's face as he read the note a second time; she wasn't his mother for crying out loud. At the mention of Tachi, Sasuke looked around and found the fat and blue bundle of joy curled up in his tree—only Tachi could see Sasuke's rare smile.

The day off was spent uneventful—due to a certain _someone's_ disappearance—so Sasuke just ran some errands, played with Tachi, and went to bed. He resumed his ANBU duties, helping with this, managing with that, but two days going by without any kind of 'anything' going on made everything seem dull and boring. Sasuke was used to dull and he tended to enjoy it when he could, but it was not something he wanted stretched on too long. Not that he'd ever say it out loud, but he maybe sort of missed how Naruto used to force people to have fun. No matter how moody Sasuke was in the past, Naruto always found a loop hole, dragged him into some crazy scheme that no doubt would humiliate the lot of them, and made him enjoy it. For as stupid as his ideas were, one couldn't help but just listen to him and follow his lead. Now they were young adults, on their way to leading genin teams of their own (and Naruto leading a country), becoming consumed in the path to peace, and growing…old. The unnerving thought only made Sasuke speed up his pace on the way home.

Tachi was waiting by the front door when Sasuke entered, immediately meowing for food and attention. Pale fingers threaded through the blue fur before heading to the kitchen. The house was eerily quiet, except for the clinks and clangs from Sasuke moving about. Tachi happily meowed upon receiving his meal, but hissed angrily when the front door was thrown opened and slammed. Sensing the chakra, Sasuke could tell it was Sakura that had entered, which only made him frown in anger at her rudeness. Just as he was about to ream her for her over step in boundaries, Sakura came rushing into the kitchen with some kind of unreadable expression—something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked immediately.

"I'm not sure," she started, a start that at first confused Sasuke, but she spoke quick enough to remedy that. "but I think something's wrong with Naruto."

A horrendous feeling skittered on the edges of Sasuke's stomach, ready to dive in to fill him with dread. "What? Why? Something happen in Suna?"

"No, no…nothing like that. Just…," she sighed heavily and seated herself across from Sasuke at the table, preparing herself to tell the story. "Tsunade-sama…had been acting strange lately. Usually, I'm used to her odd trends, but I don't know, it seemed as if she were really pissed about something. I've asked her but she doesn't answer me or says that it's nothing. But today…today I brought in a report and file given to me by the guards at the gate and handed them to her. She opened them and she all of a sudden seemed secretive and quiet—she even hid the file so I couldn't see what it was!" Sakura's face had turned slightly pale. "I know it was wrong, Sasuke, but I had to know. She left her office early because she was tired…I-I snuck into her office and found the file—"

"What the hell was in it, Sakura?" Sasuke demanded, impatient with her drama.

"Naruto…it was a medical file about Naruto." With a shaky hand, she fetched for the inside of her jacket and pulled out a brown folder with little colorful tabs sticking out. Sasuke couldn't hide his surprise that Sakura actually stole confidential files, but if it was about Naruto, could he blame her? Could anyone? She opened the file to reveal a little picture of Naruto in the corner and a brief medical history.

Sasuke scanned the pages but the more he read, the more he felt himself frowning in confusion. Nothing was out of the ordinary with the file, nothing pointing to any kind of danger that she was referring to. On the contrary, the file seemed to be missing some information, something even as important as his height and weight. "Sakura, I don't see what's wrong."

"Sasuke, don't you see that it's missing a lot of simple things?"

"Yes?"

"That's MMC!"

"And what the fuck is that?! You're still not telling me anything!"

"It stands for Medical Morse Code! It's purposely missing information because it's an encrypted message. In case the file ever got lost in travel, an amateur wouldn't have a clue of what this really means—"

Sasuke slammed his hand, hard, against the table, scaring both Tachi and Sakura. "Did you decrypt it? What's _wrong_ with Naruto?"

"He's…He's sick. The basic missing pieces mean that whatever he has isn't small or easily, if at all, treatable. _Usually_ it means…terminal."


	4. The Pleasures of Being Drunk

Ohayo Folks!

O-M-Kami! I start grad school tomorrow! It's a little nerve-wracking but totally exciting—I can't wait. If you haven't read my other story or its latest chapter, then I should tell you that I have been over-obsessing over Queer as Folk as of late and am reading so much BriTin material that it's not even funny! I love reading and watching brilliant works of art so thank you Queer as Folk for inspiring new ideas and quenching my humongous yaoi thirst!

Here's a pic Naruto and Gaara; I thought it best represented the theme of this chapter: deviantart/ com / art / Naruto – and – Gaara –Off – Duty – 52678188.

Anyway, please enjoy the story and if you enjoy this, perhaps you'll enjoy my other story **Always a Sin**. Thanks so much for reading, and please review!

Eggs and Bacon,

CrimsonNi

~*NUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU*~

**Chapter Three:**

_Hot_ couldn't even begin to describe the weather of Suna during the summer. There was sweat coming out from places that never needed any usual attention, places that Naruto preferred to ignore. Thankfully, his attention span wasn't something known for lasting a long time so even though his mind did continuously think about how much he was sweating, he easily distracted himself with something else. Still, it was a wonder how Gaara managed to not only keep from melting and sweating, but keep from gaining even the lightest of tans! Every night Naruto changed and faced his reflection in the mirror, all he could think was how absolutely black he looked! Ironically, his bright blonde hair, instead of darkening along with him, brightened a couple shades. Gaara kept shifting the blame to Naruto's stubbornness on not wearing the appropriate wardrobe of Suna, which Naruto called bullshit on since many people who did wear it still turned out darker than Gaara. They've had this argument numerous amount of times to which Gaara secretly had begun to look forward to; Naruto's antics were always amusing.

"_Gaara_, it's fucking hot, I gotta take an ice bath! Blue balls be damned!"

A small but definite smile settled on Gaara's face at the vulgar reference. If only the council could hear the way Naruto casually spoke sometimes. "Believe it or not, that will only make you hotter. Taking a hot bath will make you cooler."

"Cold equals hotter and heat equals cooler? What the hell kind of science is that?!"

A sigh escaped from him. For a man who could be a brilliant conversationalist at times, he sure could be slow. Gaara had to think of a way to easily explain the simple logic without inviting a longer list of scientific questions; one thing he wasn't was a teacher. "Haven't you ever notice ice cubes melting when they reach room temperature?" Naruto thought for a second and then slowly nodded. "That's because the ice adapted to the heat. Now pretend you're an ice cube; if you were an ice cube and then placed in a hot setting like you are now, what would happen?"

Naruto paused. "I'd melt?"

"Exactly. Now if you were to take a hot bath, making your temperature rise momentarily, what do you think happens once you step out?"

He paused again. "Ohhh, I get it now. Fine then, hot bath it is!"

Gaara chuckled as he stamped another document. "You're more than welcome to go and bathe. Less of course, you need assistance?"

Immediately Naruto's eyes darkened into an oceanic blue, crested with freckles of black. He leaned back into his chair, slowly crossing his arms over his chest and stretching his long legs into their fullest length. "Are you offering, Kazakage-sama?"

"Me personally? No, I was more like offering if you wanted me to call for anyone you had in mind."

"Shame," Naruto tsked mournfully. "I really wanted to suck you off."

A powerful blush decorated Gaara's face, something no one, not even his siblings Temari and Kankuro, have ever seen, except for Naruto. "Your bluntness will never cease to amaze me. And how you could even _suggest_ such flirtatious behaviors with—"

"A breeder? Because it's absolutely fun! Not to mention, I keep it as an insurance policy…just in case one day you happen to have a wet dream and consider the possibility of actually sleeping with a man, you'll remember you have a hot stud of a friend and come 'talk' to me about it. Then I'd introduce you to the pleasures of my flesh and leave you with an everlasting memory."

"You're exceptionally confident. Normally, I would take such wording as a means of a challenge but I'm afraid I'm going to have to tap out on this one."

"Well you're no fun. I thought the both of us were rivals always questing to up one another yet give each other necessary pushes?"

Gaara quirked an unseen eyebrow. "I think you have me confused with someone else…"

Naruto hadn't responded to the comment but instead turned his gaze away from Gaara to the window where he stared at the beautiful view of Suna. Yeah, he was hot, but there was no way he could deny that Suna was fucking beautiful, especially with the sun blazing from the west side of town, casting shadows on the people and houses and shops littered about. There was a small feeling of sadness that pinched at Naruto's mind when he kept remembering that he had to leave tomorrow morning and wait till next time to see the view again. He loved Konoha, truly he did, but _fuck_ did he love traveling! He absolutely loved visiting a new town, eating exotic dishes, meeting new people, and waking up unknowing of what he was going to encounter next. The obnoxious part of the whole thing was that every time he went out and visited a new place, he would naively believe that he satiated this hunger and could finally go back home. But then some horrible itch would start burning under his skin, thrumming like Shino's bugs in a battle, withdrawing any sanity from his well being.

While in his musings, Naruto failed to notice Gaara's irritated huffs trying to call his attention. "I'm sorry, what?"

Although Gaara's face was blank, Naruto knew well enough Gaara was internally twitching. "You heard not a single word…I asked at what time would you be embarking tomorrow?"

"I was thinking early so there's no fuss, but if you have other ideas…?"

Gaara stamped the last document and then presented Naruto a sly, mischievous smirk. Slowly, he reached for one of his side drawers and rummaged through it until he pulled out an elegant black bottle wrapped in golden-like vines. The brand, Naruto didn't know, nor did he give two cares because just from appearance alone, Naruto knew that shit was worth a _fortune_. With a little more rummaging, Gaara pulled two shiny glasses, popped the bottle open without so much as a word and filled the glasses mid-way. The liquid was a shimmering grey speckled with something that Naruto couldn't identify and before he knew it, Gaara pushed one of the glasses towards him. "I was thinking of having a small celebration with some exquisite sake. Care to join me?"

A breathless laugh escaped Naruto. "I knew it, all you Kages are some level of alcoholics."

Gaara scoffed. "Obviously not, I merely wanted to share one of my finest with you."

"We were supposed to share this kind of drink when I became Hokage?" Naruto asked solemnly.

Taking a danergously large swig from his glass—surprising Naruto in the process—Gaara chuckled. "No, we were supposed to share this when you came over to visit, not to discuss any kind of business, but as a friend to share the same type of desire as I do—to forget work and get drunk."

Naruto laughed heartily, enjoying the slight lift that had weighed him down lately. He raised his glass to toast and Gaara all but gladly grabbed his own to share a loud and healthy clink.

~*NUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU*~

Unlike ordinary pedestrians, Naruto and Gaara held special abilities; higher stamina, slightly higher temperatures, amazing immune systems to keep them from getting common sicknesses, a bit more strength, fast healing abilities, and so much more. One would think, with such amazing characteristics (due to their jinchuuriki status), they would appreciate the fact that they could not easily be harmed or poisoned. True as that may be, neither Naruto nor Gaara could quite argue for that after last night. Getting drunk and feeling the sufferings the next morning was not one the pleasures neither man could ever easily accomplish, not even after begging their beast buddies to take a break and _not_ heal them. Shukaku was all for it and although Kurama was a little reluctant, he was willing to agree, except they had to explain that due to them being sealed inside of their human companions since birth (or in Gaara's case, even before so), the healing abilities and immunity were practically second nature.

Gaara accepted defeat and internalized his sulking, but Naruto took this as nothing more than a challenge. He concluded that he _could_ get drunk, he just had to put in the effort, like anything else in life, if he wanted something, he had to bust ass to get it. He only grew more confident when he revealed his realizations to Gaara and had him join in on the challenge. So the two didn't sleep during the night; they spent the entire evening drinking drink after drink, playing stupid games, and sharing stories as if they were old war buddies trying to catch up. Sure enough, the lack of rest and exaggerated consumption of alcohol had the two staggering, slurring their words, and laughing at absolutely anything. Temari, who was assigned to escort Naruto back home, walked in on a half naked Naruto and a flushed and plastered Gaara splayed out on the floor.

"W-What the hell is going on?!" Her enraged expression had both men facing her, taking one long minute to understand that she was surprised and angry, then laughing hysterically. She ended up calling for Kankuro for help, who was stunned to see his brother in such a state, but at the same time not surprised that Naruto was somehow involved.

The two went to work; Kankuro nabbed Gaara to go and clean him up before any one from the council saw him and threw a shit fit while Temari helped Naruto clean up and dress. Despite his giddiness in his drunken state of mind, Naruto knew well enough he was saying good bye and he really didn't want to. Gaara must have felt the same because his reddened face faded a couple notches and a sullen expression took a hold of him. They shared a tight hug, unlike their awkward hand shake a while back after Naruto helped save him, and shocking everyone nearby, even a small peck on the mouth. Naruto wanted to laugh at their faces but he was mature enough to rein it in and whisper one last goodbye before the gates shut and he was on his way back home.

Not getting any change to sleep and being forced to walk his ass back home in the sweltering heat only presented Naruto pain and discomfort. He constantly felt thirsty, his vision was blurred, a nauseating feeling kept nipping at him, he wanted to puke…just what the fuck possessed him to _want_ to be drunk again? That thought spurred a smug reaction from Kurama who admitted to feeling no pity for his human because _'you asked for it_'. If Naruto could, he'd punch one of Kurama's fangs out so the other biju could point and laugh at him for being a one-fanged fox. Ha! The thought had him giggling, but a little too loudly since Temari started giving him weird looks.

"_I can heal, you dumbass…_"

"_I'll find a way to save the mental picture and share it with the others. You'd be a laughing stock._"

_"Not as much as you're going to be after I disembowel you._"

That had Naruto shutting up until they finally, _finally_ reached home. Temari went off to report to Tsunade but Naruto needed some damn nourishment, a shower, and his beautiful bed waiting at home. It was early evening by the time they arrived so he had time to rest tonight and be good as new for tomorrow. He immediately raced over to Ichiraku and seated himself in his usual seat to place his order.

"Naruto! Haven't seen you for a few days. What can I get ya?" If the old man noticed Naruto's sickly appearance, he kept it to himself.

"Can I get my usual? But less ingredients and more broth, please? I feel like shit," he groaned.

The old man nodded and went to work. Naruto wanted to put his head down and mentally ask his stomach to hold on when the sound of a chair being abruptly pulled back caught his attention. He looked up to see Sakura and Sasuke, both with pale faces and shocked expressions.

"You're here," Sakura whispered.

"…Uh, yes?" Naruto noticed their odd behavior and was beginning to grow wary. "What's wrong?"

"Shouldn't we be asking you that?" Sasuke questioned right back. "You look like shit."

"Yeah, well, fuck you too. And nothing's wrong…just the last time I decide to listen to Gaara when he wants to experiment." Although, it was Naruto's idea to stay up and get drunk, but they didn't need to know that. Naruto failed to notice the panicked look that crossed their faces.

"Are you alright?!" Sakura nearly shouted.

Naruto flinched, his ears feeling more sensitive than usual. "Yeah, are you? Is something up?"

Sakura wanted to mention how NEVER in his existence had Naruto ever ordered Ramen with broth being the higher ratio or how his eyes looked puffy and red, how his hair was so disheveled, or how his skin lacked its usual glow. When she opened her mouth to say so, Sasuke grabbed her wrist and subtly shook his head; this wasn't any way to get Naruto to talk. Naruto saw Sasuke grab a hold of Sakura's hand and instantly turned away towards the counter, wishing his food would get there quicker. As if the old man read his distress, he appeared with a large bowl filled with the usual beef and pork and fishcakes and noodles, but also the requested extra broth to sooth Naruto's aching body.

Before Naruto could dig right in, Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder, calling his attention back to them. "Naruto, if there's something ever wrong, you know you can come to us, right?"

Absolutely baffled by their antics, Naruto, in an uncharacteristic manner, slammed his chopsticks down and glared at the two of them. "I don't know what's going on, but whatever it is, tell me now and get it over with. Otherwise, can I eat? Because I haven't slept, I need a shower, and I feel like shit, so unless I have to solve some world crisis, I'd really like to be left alone!"

Unused to Naruto targeting his anger or frustrations on them, the two were left with an uncertainty of how to move forward from this. Sasuke used enough common sense to at least leave Naruto alone for now and work on a different approach while Sakura thought from the medical perspective and though that perhaps this was a side effect; the medicine or 'experiments' caused mood swings. Looking back at Naruto as he slowly nibbled away at his food, whatever they decided to do, they needed to decide fast.


	5. Miro Miro Mirror

Ohayo Folks!

Woah, it's been a while! Grad school is crazy fun and time consuming but I also love squeezing in time to write these stories xD. Anyways, here's an update, FINALLY, and I hope you enjoy it. If you're not a huge fan of smut, then…don't read this chapter, por favor. Yes, this is a smutty chapter because I love smut (gay smut particularly) and after finishing this chapter, I've realized I seriously don't know how to write a normal sex scene O_o. I seem to find an odd way of twisting it up but I'm unsure if you guys like this kind of stuff or not, so please let me know! Also, there's some notes at the end of the chapter so please read that was well. Please read, review, and ENJOY!

Today's picture is based off of Kurama because I LOVE Kurama and he's kind of the main chief of this chapter, hope you don't mind =]: www / deviantart / com / art / Naruto – Hokage – and – Kurama – 343017069.

Anyway, please enjoy the story and if you enjoy this, perhaps you'll enjoy my other story **Always a Sin**. Thanks so much for reading, and please review!

Eggs and Bacon,

CrimsonNi

~*NUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU*~

**Chapter Four:**

As soon as he was done feasting on three bowls of ramen—or more like ramen broth—Naruto went straight home to shower and sleep. He somehow found the strength to stand under the blazing heat of the spray and dress himself after, but that strength immediately evaporated when he crawled over on his back. His eyes closed and all he could remember after that was thinking how strange Sasuke and Sakura were acting when he saw them. He couldn't ask himself too many questions after that since he dozed off and surprisingly didn't wake up until ten hours later.

"_—ke up. Idiot, get up!"_

Naruto shot up from his bed feeling disorientated but his mind registered that danger had to be lurking close by. He aggressively wiped at the drool dribbling at his chin and hastily looked around for trouble. "What's going on?!"

_"NOTHING, you idiot! You've overslept and missed your morning training."_

Looking at the little alarm clock perched on his night table, Naruto mentally confirmed that he had indeed missed morning training. _Shit_, he thought. Naruto hated missing any time for training but he did realize that that only made sense considering how crappy he was feeling last night.

_"That makes it your fault for trying to be _normal_ in the first place!_"

"Hey, do you mind not looking into my thoughts! And we we're pretty normal, you know, we were just trying to experience youth."

_"What the fuck?_" Kurama stated dryly. _"Perhaps I should ban you from associating yourself with the bowl-cut duo because that is the most retarded form of justification I have ever heard."_

"You wouldn't understand; you're not human."

_"I should be so blessed…now get up and go shower. For all the time you've wasted so far, I'll use to torture you."_

Naruto grimaced thinking about the torture that Kurama had in mind. Sometimes it was downright scary the things he came up with just to 'train' Naruto. Not wanting to add on anymore wasted time, Naruto sprung off his bed and raced towards his shower to start off his day. In record time, he was showered, dressed, and already halfway towards the training grounds feeling the usual tingling sensation bubble under his skin; he'd get that feeling whenever he was about to work out or overexert himself to his limit; for Naruto, it was an addiction, an adrenaline high that he always prayed to never come down from. And thankfully, that high lasted for several hours even with Kurama mentally shouting demands for some ridiculous physical actions. After about 5 hours of 'death-training', as Naruto dubbed it, he was finally allowed a break.

_"No ramen,"_ Kurama mumbled.

"What?! Why the hell not?!"

_"Fine, go and eat some ramen. Maybe it'll give you just enough energy to last for another 6 hours…your choice."_

"S-S-Six…hours? What the fuck, are you trying to kill me?! That's cruel! What, just because you're an animal with opposable thumbs, you think you can abuse me like this?!"

Kurama wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh in sadistic glee or cry in dismay at his human's pure stupidity. There existed no intelligent reply to that sort of comment, so he wisely chose not to do so. _"Look, I pushed you hard today. Ramen isn't too healthy of a choice after extensive training like that. Eat something healthier and then eat some ramen later, better?"_

Naruto pouted but he supposed that that logic made enough sense. He nodded and headed off to the closest market to purchase something to snack on…something healthy. Against his better judgment, Naruto cracked a wide grin thinking how fatherly Kurama had become when it came to him. Even though Iruka had similar fatherly tendencies, Kurama did in a different manner. Maybe because they shared the same body (and mind) or maybe it's because they felt such horrid hatred towards each other years ago that it developed into a more open-minded friendship? Naruto wasn't sure, but what he did know was that he secretly enjoyed it and prayed to whatever deity out there that it wouldn't end anytime soon. So true to his word, Naruto feasted on some—shudder—vegetables and fruits with the thought that he was going to order an extra large Ramen for dinner. Surprisingly, at least for Naruto, he felt an immense second wind course through him after lunch and he was able to withstand Kurama's training much longer than he anticipated. Of course, Kurama knew it was due to the food choice but it was extremely unlikely that Naruto would ever admit such a thing.

The training lasted for another 4 hours (Kurama was feeling generous), leaving Naruto plenty of time to hurry home, shower, and eat that extra large bowl that he'd been waiting for. On his way home, the two mentally chatted about the training session, any changes that needed to be done, any possible new jutsus that could be tried—a familiar face called out to Naruto, ripping him from his conversation and returning him to reality.

"Hey, Naruto!"

"Woah, is that Miro? I haven't seen you in a while!"

Miro was a lean-bodied boy (or young adult—his words) just shy of 17 and a brunet with wavy hair that frequently tripped over his hazel-colored eyes. He was a few years younger than Naruto, but not by much, yet his smooth skin and short stature almost proved contrary. As he approached Naruto, he couldn't quell the pink heat that stained his cheeks; Naruto standing before him all sweaty and tired and blonde and blue-eyed painted a seductive image that could easily entice anyone.

"Hey," he said again, adding on a large grin.

"Hey yourself, how've you been?"

"I've been good, same old same old. What about you? We haven't gotten a visit from you in a while."

It was Naruto's turn to blush as he lightly scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Ah, I'm sorry. Baa-chan has been dragging my ass all over the place with missions and recently I was in Suna, so things have been a little hectic."

Miro hummed in understanding and smiled in relief, glad that Naruto hadn't been around due to being busy instead of being…bored. "So, would it be okay then…if you stopped by?"

"Well…" Naruto hesitated. Miro's beaming smile instantly faltered.

"I mean, no it's alright, I'm sure you're tired and all. Ha-ha, next time though—"

Naruto snatched his thin wrist before he could run off; he wasn't oblivious to Miro's blushing face or stammering speech. "Sorry, I meant to say that stopping by right now would be a little too inconvenient…but maybe you could stop by my place instead?"

Damn Naruto for easily being able to both stop the human heart and resuscitate it. Miro couldn't even dream to control his abusive heart; it thrashed against his rib cage hard enough to bruise it, so it'll be damned if Miro _didn't_ accept Naruto's invitation. "Yeah, sure!"

Thus, the two silently headed towards Naruto apartment. A small part of Naruto was disappointed at the fact that he couldn't eat some ramen for dinner but he thankfully wasn't too hungry so he supposed he could last for one night. At the thought of how his one night was going to be spent anyways, in all honesty, it wasn't too bad of a trade. However, a deep chuckle wasn't any kind of reaction he'd thought he'd get.

"_What're you laughing at?"_ Naruto internally asked.

"_Just at your short attention span. Although, I have to say that I do approve of this choice…_._The pheromones alone that he is giving out is evidence enough of just how willing he'll be."_

A primal growl wanted to rumble out of Naruto but he bit the inside of his cheek in resistance. He too could smell the hormones seeping out of Miro's pores and it nearly drove him numb with lust. And no, Naruto didn't feel this was an awkward conversation to hold with a sentient being in his head, at least, not always. Ironically enough, despite living together since the very day of his birth, Naruto and Kurama shared nothing together; no opinions, no emotions/feelings, nothing. And it wasn't as if Kurama didn't see Naruto's experiences growing up or Naruto didn't learn how Kurama became the cruel demon that he was labeled as; they knew about each other, but never _knew_ of each other. It took a great war, a lot of memories, and long conversations before the two could grow comfortable with one another and since they were of one body, it was inevitable that Kurama would be 'involved' in Naruto's maturation.

In some cases, Kurama was just a shadow that was there, but very easily ignored, and other times, it was the complete opposite. For one thing, Kurama had learned of Naruto's preferences and knew he wasn't into relationships for the 'mating' aspect like a lot of his peers; he was into males and he was into fucking for the pleasure of it—a raw characteristic of an alpha that he most likely picked up from living with Kurama for so long. So even if they wanted to, neither of them could split their mentality and eradicate the existence of the other; it was just best to accept and use the predicament as an advantage.

When they arrived at the apartment, the last thing Miro was expecting was to be pushed harshly against the door. With no lights to see Naruto's expression, all Miro could do was gasp as he felt his sweltering hands reach for the skin of his waist.

"W-Wait…Naruto," Miro begged. His voice was light and mumbled due to his lips being smashed against Naruto's.

"What's wrong?"

"Just don't tear the clothing, I don't want to walk home naked."

The imagery alone was enough to elicit a feral growl from Naruto; he imagined Miro nervously hiding in the shadows, trying to not get caught, allowing his naked form to be openly exposed for anyone to catch him at any moment. Even Kurama could be heard purring in approval. Almost as if he hadn't heard what Miro had said, Naruto clutched at the fabric and relished in the tearing sounds of his clothes. The sounds of Miro's gasps aroused both Naruto and Kurama, slowly bringing forth pointed fangs and claws. Naruto wanted to satiate the throbbing tickle that balled itself at the base of his erecting cock, the desire causing him to harshly rut against Miro. The door rattled, their groans echoed, their sweat mingled; it was nearly too much for Miro.

This dominant persona wasn't something new for Miro, but that didn't mean he could ever get used to it. He, along with a very small few that has 'served' for Naruto before, knew that whenever they engaged in sex, it wasn't just with Naruto, but with his demon as well. That suited just fine for Miro, not to mean that he wasn't scared of Kurama, just that he trusted Naruto enough to not let things get out of control.

"Miro," Naruto snarled. He disliked that Miro was focusing on something else rather than the current situation. He then held three long fingers in front of Miro's mouth, non-verbally demanding him to suck.

Miro lacked hesitation in opening his mouth and tasting the calloused fingers. They tasted of salt and some distinct flavoring that spurred Miro to moan in desire. He minutely bobbed his head, showing Naruto the type of filthy thoughts that were running through his mind. In return, Naruto hummed, appreciative of the view of Miro's flushed face and sweaty body. In wanting to set things in motion, Naruto quickly released his fingers from Miro's mouth and shot them straight down towards Miro's entrance. Using just the very tip of his middle finger, Naruto teased the entrance, circling his finger around the hole until it quivered in anticipation.

"Naruto…please," Miro begged.

It was enticing. To hold so much power over a person with, literally, just the tip of his finger made Naruto excited. He figured he had enough play time and gently pushed the digit in until the tips of his knuckles touched flesh. For just a couple seconds, the two stood very still, allowing the pleasure to settle at a comfortable level before resuming. When it did, Naruto slowly thrusted his finger, giving it just enough time for the second finger to join. Miro keened in pleasure, throwing his head back against the door, riding Naruto's fingers in wanton joy. The third finger quickly joined and by then, Naruto was animatedly thrusting, forcing Miro to moan and gasp from the onslaught of gratification. The door shook even harder as the two bodies collided with one another, evoking more sweat and musk that drove Kurama and Naruto to salivate in desire. It was then that Naruto crooked his fingers at a slight angle that nearly jolted Miro off the door and through the roof. He hit the magic spot.

"Dear…_fuck_! _FUCK_!" He shouted. Miro had his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his neck open for Naruto to latch onto and suck. Fangs and tongue caressed the skin, sucking in all of the sweat as if it were cooling water. Such greed from the passionate beast could only make Miro whimper and moan.

Naruto felt Miro tighten around his fingers and with his fangs still attached to Miro's neck, he growled. "Come for me. Come for me like a _whore_." Naruto thrusted harder, completely neglecting the weeping cock, knowing that this was more than enough to push Miro over.

And in fact, it was; Miro came after a couple more hits to his prostate with a long, strangled moan of Naruto's name. Cum had sluiced Miro's stomach while also saturating Naruto's shirt but it was to come off anyway, so it wasn't like he cared. The two had lazy, satisfied smiles on their faces but there was still some tension that demanded some attention. Without so much as a word or warning, Naruto threw Miro over his shoulder and walked towards the bedroom.

He gently placed Miro on the bed as he removed his shirt and threw it across the room, leaving his chest wide open for view. The sacred seal was also on display, faintly glowing as the light from the window shone on it. Miro stared at the black ink, still fascinated even after all this time, by the swivels and curls. The characters spiraled alongside the swirl in the middle, subtly leading down under Naruto's pants. Miro had an urge to trace his tongue on the tattoo but Naruto was standing a little too far to do so. When he did step forward, he placed his hands on his hips and gave a small smirk.

"Take them off," he demanded.

Miro was only too glad to obey and fastened his mouth around Naruto's belly button as his hands made quick work of his pants. Thankfully, because Naruto was training earlier, his pants were a simple string-tied pair of sweats that took one tough tug to untie. Like liquid silk, the pants pooled around Naruto's ankles, as well as his underwear since Miro hastily yanked them down too. A strong and firm cock stared at Miro with a small pebble of pre-cum dibbled at the very tip. Light blonde hair, soft to the touch, was framed around the base, highlighting the ombre-shading of red and brown of Naruto's cock. Miro panted, his mouth watered and he wanted nothing more than to suckle on said cock but Naruto had shook his head. The rejection caused some confusion within Miro; didn't Naruto want his dick sucked? As if he had read his mind, Naruto smiled and shook his head again.

"I just want to try something different."

Before Miro could ask, he witnessed Naruto's blue irises darken before they brightened to a terrifying shade of red. The whisker-marks on his cheeks thickened as his two front fangs elongated until they were naturally perched on top of his bottom lip. Despite this also not being the first time it's happened—although this phase wasn't too frequent either—Miro was surprised at how fast this was going. Was this because he caught Naruto right after training? Naruto did say he had been really busy lately so maybe he's been pent-up and frustrated? Whatever the case was, it had been a while since the two of them have been this hasty and rough, so he was going to make the most of it. Although, Miro also knew that the person before him wasn't just Naruto, it was Kurama at the forefront, which meant he had to satisfy both of their hungers.

Miro watched as Naruto sat on the bed next to him and scooted all the way back until his back was firmly planted against the wall. He softly patted his thigh, gesturing for Miro to crawl over and sit on his lap, slowly stroking his cock with his other hand. The whole time as he moved closer to Naruto, Miro couldn't keep his eyes away from that heated rod that called to him; he seriously wanted to suck on it! He settled for placing his knees on either side of Naruto's legs and awaited to see what would happen next. However, when Naruto tried to push him back, Miro resisted and gave Naruto a vexing glance as to what was going on.

"Naruto, what—"

"Trust me. Plant your feet on the wall and raise your back. I want your ass in my face**.**"

The position was a bit embarrassing but he was horny and Naruto wasn't one to fail when it came to pleasuring so Miro didn't really see the need in any more arguing. He did as he was told and laid on his back, planting his feet over Naruto's shoulders and against the wall, giving Naruto easy access to pull the bottom half of his body up until his face was mouth level with Miro's crotch. Naruto pulled his legs wider, as if displaying Miro's body for any and all to see, and curled his arms around so he could easily grab the two globes of flesh apart. Naruto's breath blew across Miro's entrance and he watched as the hole winked at him; both he and Kurama smiled at the captivation of it. Naruto gave a few long licks from bottom to top, enjoying the sound of Miro's gasps, but he wanted more than that. Naruto wanted Miro to scream.

He blew at the entrance, feeling Miro squirm and moan under his touch, yet that still wasn't enough. Kurama was growling in the background, tired of the back-and-forth fiddling as he watched Naruto take his damn time. He wanted to switch and remain switched until he was satiated and luckily, Naruto wasn't against the idea. Naruto now gave him full reigns to do whatever he wanted with this body. The first thing he wanted to do was properly eat the 'offering' that was presented before him. Kurama spat directly at the hole, watching as his saliva clung to the crevices of Miro's smooth skin. He spat again and lapped at the hole as if he never eaten anything in his _entire_ life. His fangs skimmed over the edges, threatening to cut the skin at any given moment, but that only made Miro moan even louder. Kurama's tongue stabbed at the entrance in rough tandems, giving no time for Miro to recover from the mounting pleasure. When he went to reach for his leaking cock, Kurama completely stopped, which made Miro whine in complete shock.

"W-Why did you stop?" he whispered, barely able to speak.

"**I didn't say you could touch yourself. You are to submit yourself to me, completely, until I am done with you. Is this understood?**"

The voice of Kurama was absolute. Miro whimpered and vigorously nodded, not caring how desperate he seemed. Kurama chuckled and rewarded Miro's obedience with his sharp tongue. That, of course, called forth a string of 'Oh Gods' and 'Fucks' to ensue. Admittedly, Kurama relished in taboo play such as this, but he still wanted more—he was greedy in that regard. He looked down to see Miro's eyes closed shut tight and his chest desperately trying to capture air into his lungs; he wondered how could he up the ante? A small thought popped into his head and he smiled in glee. _Yes, that'll be perfect_ and Naruto was in agreement.

"**Miro, look at me.**" Miro slowly opened his eyes to stare right into Kurama's red orbs. "**Good, now don't look away or close your eyes.**"

As Miro looked at him, Kurama used his fangs to nip at one of Miro's cheeks until the skin broke and blood slid down into his crack. The pain made Miro flinch but Kurama's steel-like grip made the movement infinitesimal. Kurama bit at the other cheek, watching as the blood repeated the pattern and streamed down onto his crack. Using his finger, Kurama blended the blood at the entrance, even going as far as plunging his finger into the hole, using the blood as the lube. Miraculously, Miro hadn't closed his eyes, but the finger pounding into his prostate and the slight feeling of pain from the bites was nearly pushing him to the point of no return. Various, incoherent sentences leaked from his mouth, loud moans following after, and his body was trembling in sheer want. _Damn_, he had missed this ecstasy! Kurama wanted to taste the freshly coated hole and replaced his finger with his tongue, coating half of his face in blood and saliva. It was indescribable how delicious the new taste was; it made him want to laugh in sadistic fun, but he settled for humming in delight.

"_Fuck!_ Kurama, _please_! Fuck me, please!"

"_Why don't you give him a break, Kurama? We haven't come yet, either,_" Naruto said in the background. Kurama did suppose the kid had a point. He realized his dick was extremely hard and hadn't had a chance for release since the start of this.

"**Get on all fours,**" he demanded of Miro. Miro scrambled to reposition himself without hitting Naruto/Kurama.

As he got on his hands and knees, Kurama rummaged through the night table drawer to locate a condom (something he personally didn't care for but he was respectful enough of Naruto's wishes) and rolled it on. He turned to see Miro with his head on his hands and his ass in the air, stains of blood still there; the sight was a major turn on for Kurama. Kurama could also see the bite marks he left and took it upon himself to kneel down and lick the cuts until they closed. Miro groaned at the pain relief, appreciative, but still waiting in desperation to be fucked. Giving one last look at the puckering hole, Kurama spat at it and gave a good smack on his ass cheek before positioning himself for a hard thrust. Whether the hole was properly stretched or not, at this point, Kurama wasn't concerned. He pushed himself right in, reveling in Miro's shout at the intrusion. There was no slow or easy about the process; it was hard, heavy, musky, but fucking hot, exactly as both parties wanted it.

"Move, please."

Kurama didn't argue and pulled himself back so he could powerfully thrust forward. That long awaited scream finally came forth as Kurama pounded into Miro. Their sounds of lustful moans and smacking skin filled the room. There existed nothing but heat and sweat. Kurama thrusted hard, panted and drooled on Miro's skin like an animal. He clutched onto one of Miro's hips and gripped hard enough to break the skin while the other hand snaked its way into Miro's hair and harshly pulled him up to reveal the skin of his neck. Kurama was flexible enough to bend down and bite his neck and shoulder until more blood surfaced. Miro screamed but he liked the pain; it blended all too well with the pleasure. Yet, through all the pain and lust, Miro's eyes widened when he caught a glimpse of a full length mirror at the end of the bed on the far end wall. He couldn't see perfectly but he could easily make out both of their bodies writhing together and Kurama's red eyes narrowed and concentrated. It was such an arousing sight that he clenched tighter around Kurama and moaned.

Kurama immediately noticed the change and looked to see what might have caused it. It wasn't hard to see that Miro was looking straight at the mirror and that just made him grin. He moved his lips from Miro's neck to his ear and lewdly whispered into it.

"**You like that, don't you? Being fucked in the ass, moaning like a fucking whore. You like when I rip you apart, don't you? While my dick is inside you, you fucking love it.**"

"_God,_ yes!" he gasped.

"**Say it. Say how much you love it.**"

"I love it! I love it when you fuck me and bite me! _FuckmeFuckmeFuckmeFuckeme!_"

"**Good boy, Miro. Good fucking boy. Now look into the mirror while I make you come. Listen to yourself and hear how much of a slut you are.**"

The hand that was fastened onto Miro's hip moved downward toward his cock and stroked it at a rigorous speed. Actual tears spilled from his eyes as he watched himself become taken over by this delectable demon and before he knew it, he spilled onto Kurama's hand. Kurama fucked him through his orgasm, making him choke and tremble in pure bliss. It took a few extra thrusts but Kurama finally came into the condom and groaned (almost sounding identical to a roar) as he did so. The aftermath felt amazing with pleasurable twitches shocking them here and there. When Kurama softened, he pulled himself out of Miro and allowed Naruto to return to the front to take control. Naruto saw that Miro was already passed out and decided to do the same. He felt tired, but completely fucking satisfied and Kurama couldn't help but agree…

~*NUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU*~

A loud banging woke Naruto up from his sleep. He felt groggy and noticed a warm body resting next to him—it was Miro. Looking outside of his window, he noted that it was barely light out so that had to mean it was before sunrise. The banging resumed which brought Naruto from his thoughts and reminded him he needed to answer the door. Miro had slowly woken up from the sounds but Naruto reassured him nothing was wrong and to remain in the bedroom. After throwing on some pants and growling at the rude assault on his door, he swung open the door to ready himself in reaming someone a new one. However, he had to hold his tongue when he saw it was none other than Sasuke and Sakura.

"W-What are you guys doing here? Is something wrong?"

Sakura was the one who spoke first. "No, we know it's early but we'd figure you'd be awake at this hour anyway for your early morning training. We wanted to talk to you." But then Sakura got a better look at Naruto's face and paled when she saw his whole chin and cheek stained in dry blood. "Oh my god, what happened?"

Naruto (who had no clue what the problem was) raised an eyebrow at her freak out. "Nothing, why?"

"Dobe, you're covered in blood."

"_Shit!_" Naruto raced to the kitchen to wash his face in the sink. _Fucking Kurama!_

"Naruto! What's wrong?!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto sighed and tried to figure out a solution to this mess. This would spell major trouble if he were found out in this fashion. "Nothing, alright, I trained really hard last night and got hurt."

"And you forgot to clean up?" Sasuke asked skeptically.

"Hey, I trained with Kurama. He legitimately tires me out. I went straight to bed." It was a stretch but he could convince them it was a worthy lie, at least, he hoped. "Anyways, you guys said you needed to talk?"

This time, it was Sakura to sigh, as if she were tired of the games and beating around the bush. "Naruto, we're worried about you. You've been acting weird since you've left for Suna and even weirder now that you've come back. Is there something you need to tell us?"

A cold shiver ran down Naruto's spine. _Shit, was I too obvious?_ "Not that I can think of. Why, is there something you think I need to tell you?"

Sakura opened her mouth to answer but all three of them heard a distinct sound of a toilet flushing in the other room and a faint clearing of the throat. Naruto kept a calm face but huge knots began turning in his stomach. "Naruto, is someone here?"

He couldn't answer. Both Sakura and Sasuke looked towards the bedroom door and then back at Naruto for an explanation. When he provided none, Sakura began walking towards the door. "Sakura, stop! Wait, stop, listen damn it! Sakura, **stop!**" He bellowed. Sakura looked back with wide eyes and shock at the never-before heard tone he used on her. Even Sasuke looked surprised.

"I-I'm sorry…did-did you just scream at me?"

"I'm…sorry, really, I didn't mean to shout like that. I have…someone in there, alright?"

"Oh," Sakura said disbelievingly. "Is it Hinata?"

Naruto couldn't believe the audacity! "If it was, then why would you embarrass her by busting into my room while she's naked?" He asked with irritation lacing his tone. Sakura blushed after hearing him say naked, as if it were a surprise to hear Naruto say such a term without humor being involved. "To answer your question, no, it isn't Hinata, not that it matters, since, yes, believe it or not, I was having sex."

"I didn't—"

"You were having sex with blood on your face that you got from training?" It was Sasuke who asked.

Naruto looked to Sasuke, almost forgetting that he was even in the room. Unlike Sakura, who had various expressions crossing her face, Sasuke looked…angry? Like _really_ pissed off, which only made Naruto wonder if something else was wrong? Although Naruto wanted to ask, fact of the matter was, Miro was still in his bedroom, it was early in the morning, and he still hadn't bathed or rested; so all in all, it just wasn't the right time for any of this bullshit.

"Guys, look, whatever the issue is, or what you think the issue is, can we do this another time? I have some meetings with Baa-chan later this morning, afterwards, I'm free. If you wanna talk then, then let's talk then, okay?"

Sakura, who was still shocked and confused about the whole ordeal looked to Sasuke for an answer. Sasuke remembered that he too had some free time later so it worked better anyway; it would be the _last_ time he listened to Sakura's whining and disturb someone at the ass-crack of dawn!

"Fine, Dobe, meet us at the training grounds when you're all done."

Naruto nodded and looked towards the entrance door, subtly gesturing for them to leave. Sasuke respected that kind of response (knowing that he himself was capable of worse) and grabbed Sakura to follow him out. There were no exchanges of goodbyes or see ya's, just a quiet click of the front door. The whole apartment was finally quiet, once again, but Naruto's peace was still ruined. He couldn't help but feel irritable at Sakura for still viewing him like some kind of dumb child or Sasuke for following along and enabling her! He felt an urge to punch something but a voice disrupted him from acting on it.

"They don't know, do they?"

A heavy sigh escaped through Naruto's lips. That was answer enough since that was truthfully all he could manage.

*~NUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU~*

*If you are confused by Miro's presence, please don't worry, his relationship will be explained!

*I've reread this chapter a few times and am unsure if it sounds a little fast-paced; if it is, please let me know. I gotta teach myself to slow it down a bit, but I don't know…

*I want to try and improve my smut scenes so please let me know (in general) what you like or don't like


End file.
